Sempre amei você
by BrideofBaal
Summary: Yuki ia e voltava, e essa rotina foi quebrada pois Yuki nunca mais retornaria... Shuichi encontraria amor novamente?


Yuki… por quê? – Shuichi andava sozinho naquele grande apartamento vazio.

O que eu fiz? – O garoto sentou e amassou um papel manchado com lagrimas que estava segurando.

Tudo perdeu o sentido, estava tão feliz e de repente tudo que havia conquistado se perdeu. O menino de cabelos cor de rosa pegou o celular e discou o numero de seu amigo.

Alo? Shuichi? –

Hiro... – Shuichi começou a chorar e desligou o telefone. Seu amigo telefonou algumas vezes, mas o apartamento novamente ficou silencioso, apenas os lamentos de Suichi eram ouvidos.

Algum tempo se passou e a campainha tocou, era Hiro, Shuichi sabia e levantou para abrir a porta.

Shuichi, o que aconteceu? – O maior segurou Shuichi pelos ombros e o abraçou.

Hiro, eu sabia que isso iria acontecer uma hora, mas eu não estava preparado, não sou forte para agüentar isso Hiro! –

Acontecer o que Shuichi? –

O Yuki foi embora... Ele não gosta de mim... –

Ele gosta sim Shuichi, essas coisas sempre acontecem e vocês sempre voltam... –

Não, eu sei que ele foi embora de verdade... Uma mulher vinha aqui todo dia, e Yuki me mandava ficar escondido no quarto, ela me tirou o Yuki, e ele foi embora com ela, para a Inglaterra... Yuki me escreveu aquela carta... – Shuichi apontou para um papel amassado no chão.

E o que ele escreveu? –

Que o apartamento agora é meu, e para eu não procurá-lo por que ele não queria um estorvo. -

Você não deve ficar aqui Shuichi, esse lugar vai te fazer mal, meu amigo. –

Eu não vou sair daqui... esse lugar ainda cheira Yuki... –

Mas Shuichi... –

Não... Hiro eu não quero sair... –

Eu vou dormir aqui com você essa noite, você não deve ficar sozinho Shuichi. –

Mas e a Ayaka-chan? –

Ela não vai se importar Shuichi... –

Tudo bem Hiro, mas eu vou me deitar, estou cansado e me sinto doente... –

Shuichi, esteja bem amanha de manha, não se esqueça, amanha gravaremos nosso novo cd! – Shuichi sorriu mais animado e foi deitar.

AH! – Shuichi acordou assustado e Hiro ouve seu grito e corre até o quarto onde o casal dormia.

Shuichi, o que foi Shuichi? –

Hiro, eu... Eu... Eu tive um pesadelo... – Shuichi deita no colo do seu amigo e começa a chorar.

Se acalme e me conte o que você sonhou... –

O Yuki! Ele corria de mim e ria da minha cara, tinha muitas garotas rodeando ele, e ele foi embora com todas... –

Shuichi... tente dormir mais, eu irei ligar para o Sakano, ele vai entender... –

Não Hiro! Não ligue, eu quero gravar o cd... Prometi para o Ryuichi que estaria lá... –

Mas ele ira entender e... –

Não Hiro, eu não posso... Hiro... Dorme comigo essa noite? –

Tudo bem meu amigo... –

Hiro acordou cedo, iriam gravar as oito da manha, ele abriu os olhos e procurou Shuichi, que não estava no quarto...

Shuichi? – Hiro levantou sonolento, olhou em volta e viu o quarto todo bagunçado, armários abertos e vazios.

Hiro, eu preparei o café... – Shuichi apareceu na porta com um semblante desanimado.

O que você esta fazendo? – Hiro apontou em direção aos armários.

Ah, eu fiz minhas malas, sei que se eu continuar aqui eu só terei noites em claro.

Mas Shuichi, onde pretende morar? Vai voltar para sua casa? –

Não, eu vou morar com você! –

Hiro estava namorando serio com Ayaka e mudou-se com ela para um apartamento menos apertado, mas não tão espaçoso para três pessoas.

Shuichi, escute, você sabe que meu apartamento não é grande o suficiente e que Ayaka mora comigo agora, não faça essa cara, eu vou arrumar um lugar para você ficar, ei, não fique com esse olhar triste... –

Desculpe Hiro, me precipitei, eu queria ficar aqui, mas eu sofro... Eu tenho que sair daqui, eu não irei agüentar nem mais uma noite... –

Venha, vamos comer, e discutiremos isso mais tarde. –

Eles tomaram um café da manha apressados, estavam atrasados para a gravação, e saíram rápido, Suichi atrasou mais ainda pois queria levar todas as suas coisas consigo.

Suichi! Suichi, aqui! – o jovem cantor correu em direção ao garoto de cabelos cor de rosa e abraçou-o.

Ryuichi! – Shuichi escondeu sua cabeça no peito do cantor e começou a chorar.

Su-ichi... o que aconteceu? –

Mr. K e os outros que estavam no estúdio se reuniram em volta deles.

O Yuki me largou! Ahhhh! – Suichi chorava e as suas lagrimas mancharam a camiseta de Ryuichi.

Kumagoro não gosta de ver Suichi chorar! – Ryuichi começou a chorar também.

Hiro, por que você não me contou isso? – Sakano parou ao lado de Hiro e não sabia o que fazer.

Suichi não quis que eu ligasse para você... –

Mas assim não da para gravar... Acho melhor levá-lo para casa... –

Mas ele não tem onde ficar... –

Ryuichi olhou serio para os dois homens.

Ele vai morar comigo... –

Ryu... – Shuichi olhou com os olhos marejados para o jovem cantor.

Você vem comigo né? – Ryuichi sorriu para Suichi.

"Por que o sorriso dele me acalma? "- Suichi olhou bobo para Ryu que continuava com um grande sorriso estampado no rosto.

Ryu... Eu vou! – Suichi abraçou forte Ryuichi.

Venha, vamos caminhando, você toma um ar e fica um pouco melhor. – Dessa vez a postura seria de Ryuichi falou, pegando-o pelos braços e arrastando-o para fora da NG Records.

Pelo visto Ryuichi vai saber lidar com ele... – Sakano observava os dois rapazes entrando no elevador.

Mas ainda assim eu fico preocupado... Suichi não sabe lidar bem com as coisas... –

Suichi é forte, vocês deviam acreditar mais no potencial dele! – K estava de costas olhando para fora da janela.

Bom, eu acho que ele vai precisar de muita ajuda... – Suguru estava sentado no sofá e percebeu que todos o olhavam com expressões rabugentas no rosto.

O que? –

Eu tenho fé no garoto, você vai ver como ele vai sair por cima. – K saiu da sala dando gargalhadas.

Enquanto caminhavam silenciosamente Ryuichi não tirava os olhos de Shuichi.

Ryu... Por quê? –

Por que o que Shuichi? –

Por que Yuki foi embora? –

Porque ele percebeu que ele não servia para você... –

Como assim? –

Você é bom demais para ele, você é grandioso demais... Por isso... -

Ele é que era bom demais para mim... –

Não, acredite em si mesmo, e você não seria feliz com ele, isso eu tenho certeza... –

Eu era feliz com ele... –

Você achava que era... Não é ele que vai te fazer feliz... –

Ninguém alem dele vai me fazer feliz... –

Eu tenho certeza que eu faria... – Ryuichi sussurrou apenas para si mesmo.

O que disse? –

Eu disse que alguém faria... –

Eu duvido. –

Shuichi, não duvide de nada... –

Você tem razão Ryu, tenho que me alegrar mais... mas meu coração dói... –

Kumagoro e eu vamos curar seu coração! – Ryuichi abraçou Suichi e correu para seu apartamento arrastando-o.

Chegamos! Suichi... Cadê suas coisas? –

Que coisas? –

Suas malas, com roupas e essas coisas... –

Minha... AH! Eu esqueci na casa no NG Records... –

Quer ir pegar? –

Ai, minhas pernas doem, eu estou cansado... –

Eu ligo para a Noriko trazer, ela iria vir aqui mais tarde... e ela esta na NG Records agora! –

Tudo bem, se importa se eu for deitar no seu sofá e tirar um cochilo? –

Não Suichi, irei fazer um almoço! – Ryuichi correu para a cozinha e não demorou muito para fazer um grande barulho de panelas caindo.

"Ryuichi, eu sempre quis simplesmente ser igual a ele, agora estou sendo cuidado por ele, morarei com ele... eu deveria estar feliz... mas meu peito ainda dói... eu queria saber onde está o Yuki..." Shuichi deitou-se no sofá e pegou no sono rapidamente... teve um sonho, mas Yuki estava fora dele.

Shuichi! Venha aqui! – Ryuichi corria com a roupa de Kumagoro em um jardim com flores amarelas.

Espere! Ei! Espere! -

Ryuichi ria.

Ryu me espera... –

Eu sempre vou te esperar... Até você acordar para mim! – Ryuichi estava com uma roupa sexy, e o campo amarelado sumiu, eles estavam no palco e Ryuichi estendia suas mãos para o garoto.

Acordar para você? –

Para mim, para ser meu... eu sei que você quer, você sempre quis! Venha – Ryuichi o chamava e corria com o semblante sexy.

Shuichi! Shuichi! – Ryuichi foi chamar Shuichi para comer e o menino estava resmungando seu nome.

Espera! Ei! Me Espera! – Suichi corria atrás do cantor. De repente sentiu a voz de Ryuichi longe e caiu do sofá despertando.

Shuichi? – Suichi abriu os olhos e viu Ryuichi curioso olhando para ele.

Foi só um sonho... – Suichi resmungou.

Ah! Você me chamou! Você sonhou comigo! – Ryu ficou extremamente feliz e infantil correndo alegre pela sala.


End file.
